Oh crap
by AwesomeVampire
Summary: What would happen if Bella never jumped off that stupid cliff? And Bella was indead changed into a vampire. Jacob haters will love, I swear. Well, boredom has met up with us again!
1. A new life

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! ONLY IN OUR DREAMS!

**Hey Everybody**

**Hey Everybody! Lauren & Cassie here! Once again, boredom has gotten the best of us. People have been creating all this 'What If?' stories, and we decided that we should have a go at it. Please review, we love it when you do!**

**Oh crap.**

Chapter 1

SCHOOL?

BPOV

It's been 60 years now. 60 years since I have smiled truthfully. 60 years since my heart was alive. 60 years since I have loved. I will never forgive _them. _After all, it's their fault I am stuck like this, a bloodthirsty, undead, freak. And sixty years ago I wanted to be like this! What the hell was I thinking? And now, I have a new family.

"BELLA!!" A voice screamed from outside my bedroom, breaking my thought bubble.

I groaned, of course _she _would be the first one to attempt to get me out of my room. But, hell itself will not make me forget that son of a bitc-

"Bella, if you don't unlock this door right now I swear on the holy Bible I will kick your sorry ass so hard even your fathers dead ass will hurt!" Ouch, that struck a cord. I got up from my bed and walked towards the door. As soon as I unlocked the door, it fell on top of me.

"Bella!" The voice yelled again only slightly less angry, "Where did you go?"

"Under the door, thanks to you!" I yelled back, kicking the door off me.

"Oh, hi Bella!" The voice yelled, I finally was able to look at the owner of the asshole who caused the door to be on top of me, Renee. Her black hair was definitely standing out against her pale face. But why the heck is she wearing gothic clothing? She's bi-polar! Sure she can be the devil reincarnate sometimes, but not constantly! Seriously, she can get so freaking hyper she starts dancing the Macarena, in public! That might have something to do with the fact that she was changed earlier than the rest of us but still! A little common sense would do her some good! However, she does remind me of- wait, don't go there! I am over them!

"Earth to Bella, are you in there?" Renee asked knocking on my head. "We need to go!"

"Go where?" I asked. But it was pretty dang obvious where we were going. _School._

"Come on!" Renee began to complain, tugging on my shirt. "You promised you would attempt to be happy today!"

"I agreed to going to school!" I protested, getting so sick of her stupid lower lip crap.

"Please? I would really like it if you did!" Her face turned diabolical and her grip on my sleeve tightened. "I really hate it when you don't follow through on you promises."

OK. I was terrified. So why not give in? Knowing Renee, she would tie me up with metallic strips, duct tape my mouth, and drag me to school if she wanted too. After all, she did do something similar to Jacob Black when she saw him.

_WOOT!! FLASHBACK TIME!! 60 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 23 minutes, and 43 seconds ago!_

_BPOV!_

_Before I had time to react to what I had just done, 5 people ran up to me. They were obviously vampires._

"Hi! I'm Renee Gortze!" The shortest one with long black hair, and almost completely black eyes in the group, said happily. "These people here are my family! This is Mark," The girl named Renee pointed to the seemingly oldest boy next to her with dark brown hair, and black eyes, "Next to him is Andrea," Renee pointed to the girl with dark brown hair and dark yellow eyes, "That's Kate," Renee pointed to the seemingly oldest girl in the group with strawberry blonde hair and black eyes, "And last, this is Jo-Jo" Renee smiled and pointed to a brunette boy. The boy hit Renee hard across the head and yelled. "JORDAN!! YOUR MISSING 4 LETTERS!" "And that-" Renee said pointing to the deer I had just killed, "Is your lunch?" "Um, yeah." I said, surprised that she had asked. "Do you mind if we go and grab something from here? We haven't eaten for a while." Andrea asked politely. "BELLA!!" I heard Jacob yell. Oh shit! I thought. He is going to rip these vampires apart!

"_Oh, well this is going to be fun." I heard one of the newcomers, Kate, I think; say to the others._

"_Bella, who are these- these things?" Jacob growled from behind me. That scared me; I had no idea he was behind me._

"_We just got through with the introductions, please don't make us say them again." Mark said growling._

_I then noticed that Renee was staring at Jake; not in the normal way, but as if he had something on his face. Finally after about 3 seconds of uncomfortable silence, Renee walked over towards Jake, who took a step back, knowing he would be no match for a vampire by himself._

"_So, let me get this straight," Renee said angrily taking another step towards Jake. "You, a werewolf, love a vampire, and yet don't show others common courtesy. And it was you, Jacob Black, who could have saved Ms. Swan here, and you decided not to. Explain why you didn't do so."_

_Wait, how does she know Jake? And I don't recall telling her my name. Talk about psychic._

_Jake, however was not happy about a vampire criticizing him. "Shut it, Leech!"_

_Renee's face stayed calm, but she growled "And yet Bella is not a leech?" She said pointing towards the deer in my hands. _

"_SHUT UP!" Jake yelled._

_This did not go well with Jordan, He ran up to Jake and punched him faster than Edward- flinch – could have. Jake was hurled about a good 42 yards and was then smacked into a tree. Clearly pissing him off._

_I looked back over at Renee and Jordan, and surprised to see that they were hugging. Oh! They like each other! How cute! And yet, it hurt to see that. It reminded me of Him. _

"_You bastard!" Jake yelled at Jordan and started running towards him. _

_Renee suddenly stepped in, and punched Jake hard into the ground. Next thing I knew Renee had Jake in her arms, tied with metal strips, and walking towards a cliff._

"_Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled. _

"_Taking out the trash!" Renee smiled at me._

"_But that's littering!" Andrea giggled._

_When Renee reached the edge of the cliff and threw Jake off the cliff. No complaints there._

"_So." Andrea said as Renee came back. "Where are you headed?" _

"_Um, I live here." I said slowly staring at them._

"_Oh! You should come with us!" Kate said happily clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. _

"_Um" I said._

"_That would be awesome! And it could help you get your mind off the Cullens!" Renee added. I flinched at the name._

"_Hold up!" I almost yelled. "How do you know about them?" _

"_Well," Jordan stepped into the conversation. "Renee can see others memories." _

"_Oh, alright then, sure why not?"_

_**WOOT!! END OF FLASHBACK!!**_

"COME ON! We came all the way over to Minnesota so you can forget that incident!" Renee complained as I slowly walked down the stairs of our house.

"First, what's our story?" I asked, knowing that telling a teacher that Renee is 121 years old, Mark is 93, Kate is 53, Andrea is 204, and Jordan is 121 years old really doesn't seem like that would go well.

"Well, " Renee began. "You, Mark, Andrea, and I are the Gortze family. Mark and Andrea are twins; they are in 10th grade. You, Ms. Isabella Gortze," She tried to suppress a laugh when she said this, " Are 17, and in 11th grade." She paused, most likely making sure I was alright with this. "I'm stuck at 15, in the 9th grade. How much does that suck!? I mean, honestly? Anyways Jordan and Kate are now Jordan and Kate Fredricks. Jordan's going to be in my age group and Kate's going to save you from all those hormone filled butt munches. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"I think that-" I began, but Renee had grabbed my hand and dragged me into the back of the car.

"Now, shut up and drive!" She yelled at the driver, who I realized was Mark.

I struggled to get out of Renee's grip, and failed miserably.

"You do realize that the sooner you stop holding onto him the sooner you can get on with your life." Renee said calmly.

"I am NOT holding onto him! If I see him again I will kill him!" I yelled.

Renee and Mark exchanged looks with each other. "Um, Bella?" Mark asked in a kind voice.

"WHAT?" I snarled.

"Well, its just that, well, you seem to be um…" Renee paused, looking for the right words.

"Pissed off?" Mark suggested.

"Yeah, pissed off. But um, is killing in your best interest?"

"HELL YEAH!!" I screamed.

"Oh! Renee, she doesn't have her contacts in!" Mark pointed at my eyes, frowning.

"Oh crap! Here, Bella hold still for a second," Renee took a contact lens and put it on the top of her finger, "This won't hurt for too long, don't blink!"

Then there was pain.

"AK!! Renee! THAT'S MY EYE!" I yelled, attempting to keep my eye open.

"No shit Sherlock! We all had to deal with this so you can too!" Renee snapped back, putting the first contact lens into my right eye. "One more, so please, stay still!"

The fact that her finger was in my eye was not making me calm. I tried to punch Renee, but I hit the window, shattering it into pieces.

"God bless it Bella!" Mark yelled and slammed on the breaks, causing both Renee and I to go flying into the dashboard.

"MARK!" Renee and I yelled at the same time.

"What? You got the contact in." He pointed at my left eye. "And we are currently at the school. And look, our fellow new students are already here."

That was true, I looked out the window, and son of a bitch, there they were. Kate and Andrea were laughing their undead hearts out. Wait, Andrea? Why was she with her? Eh, who cares? Jordan was being the 'mature' one and hiding his laughter with a smirk on his face.

"Come on little coward, lets go." Renee said happily as she got out of the car.

Then, she froze, and turned towards me. "Sorry, Bella, I forgot."

I understood what she meant. _He _said that to me; so long ago, but it hurt all the same.

**WHOOT!! **

**That was something stupid wasn't it? Well, once again, please review. We absolutely love it when you do!**


	2. Right smack dab in Hell

Dudes, we are so sorry we haven't uploaded anything for a while, you see, Rachel's friend has been injured in a car accident,

**Dudes, we are so sorry we haven't uploaded anything for a while, you see, Rachel's friend has been injured in a car accident, and one of her family members died. She is going all emo on us! Don't worry, she's not a cutter, nor is she suicidal… Yet… So once Rachel's 'episode' is over, we will once again continue with ****How To Annoy Jacob Black**** Remember: It takes 3 to truly make things funny.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter 2

Oh Shiz!

RPOV!

Well, this isn't going to end well. But, we are going to hell, might as well pass through the center circle of it.

I tugged on Bella's sleeve. "Come on Bella! Lets go see what classes we have!" I was seriously excited, I haven't been to school for over 140 years! You cannot blame me for being excited.

Bella growled. I laughed. Hearing Bella growl was a good sign; that meant that she wasn't completely miserable. Well, that's a lie. She was very miserable, but Edward wasn't the only thing making her like this. God has clearly shown me that this will work out, somehow. All we need to do is stay as far away from other covens of vampires as possible. That was the challenge.

"I'll walk you three there, Andrea already has her list." Jordan said walking in front of us.

He is so nice! Why couldn't I have known him when I was alive?

BPOV

Man. Even though Renee tried to keep a good distance between her and Jordan, she almost yells out "I LOVE YOU!" to him.

"Come on Bella!" Renee whined again, pulling on my sleeve. This time, I allowed myself to be dragged to the office.

"Hello!" An enthusiastic woman said from behind the desk when we entered the office.

"Hi!" Renee smiled back, walking towards the desk. "I'm Renee Gortze, and these are my siblings, Mark and B-" She stopped died in her tracks. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke again, "Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a minute, where was I?" She pretended to be in deep thought; putting her pointer finger over her lips and making a pouting face; that was hysterical.

Finally, she spoke, "Oh yeah!" Her finger moved from her mouth and it shot into the air. Then it moved to point at me. "That's my older sister, Isabella!"

Realization spread across the woman's face. "Oh of course!" She scrambled with a few pieces of paper. "Here is your schedule, I hope you have a good year! Oh, and if you ever need help please," I couldn't help but notice that she was mostly speaking to Mark. I heard Renee snicker. I glared at her, and she smiled back. "Come and ask, I'll help you out." The woman finished.

xxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"Kate is going to be so pissed!" Renee laughed.

Mark looked uneasy. "Shut up Renee," He spat out, "If you so much as imagine telling her, I will rip you to pieces and send them to Aro!"

I laughed.

Renee, however, was not in the least bit happy. "Speaking of imagining, what was that woman imagining? I know you were watching."

Of course, Mark's special talent of seeing people's imagination has been his downfall.

Mark sighed, and let it go.

"So Bella, what classes do you have?" Renee said, obviously she noticed the sudden need of a subject change.

"You first." I was not going to be the first so she could change and somehow magically ending up in my class.

"Fine, stupid butt munch." Renee mumbled to herself. After glancing at the sheet of paper she quickly looked up at me, smiling. "I. Love. This. School."

We waited for more. When she didn't say anything else, Mark and I decided to press the matter on further. "And?"

"I got into 11th grade classes!" She squealed.

I looked over in Marks direction, "When can we be expecting another mood swing?"

"Shut up!" Renee yelled and began running towards the cafeteria.

They were all there, Jordan, Kate, and Andrea, sitting patiently waiting for us at the nearest table. They looked so much more peaceful than at our house. Maybe that's because Renee wasn't yelling and running around yet.

But, no fantasy lives forever, because Renee came running towards Jordan and sat on his lap, giving him the "Oh, I'm so innocent and they just hurt me" look..

"Jo-Jo!" Renee sobbed falsely. Rubbing her dry eyes as if she was crying. She was actually pretty convincing.

"What happened?" Jordan asked, he was playing along, and Renee knew it. They just loved doing that with each other. Not like the other couples in the world that like to-

"BELLA!" Mark almost screamed at me. I looked up and saw Mark really pissed off at me.

"What?"

"Stop it! I already have to be by hormonal teenagers for the whole year, don't make it worse on me!"

I blushed, and tried to pay attention to what Renee was telling Jordan, it was always better than cable.

"They have been making fun of me!" Renee whined to Jordan.

Jordan chuckled, "I'm sorry."

I looked away, they were having a private memory together, I really hated watching it.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling to go to our first class.

Kate got up, took Marks hand, and said to the rest of us, "We all have the same lunch, so we'll save you all seats." And she and Mark walked away.

RPOV!

I really hated leaving Jordan, but I'll see him in about 2 hours.

Then, I suddenly bumped into someone, someone BIG.

"Oh, Sorry!" The boy said as I hit the floor.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I looked up and I almost gasped.

He. Was. Hot! And I don't normally say that. Oh please, don't have a mood swing!

"Are you sure?" He asked as he offered a hand to help me up.

"Positive, thank you." I said taking his hand and allowing him to help me up.

Jordan growled in my mind. He knew. He was going to torture me later.

I then realized why Jordan had growled, not only because I thought this boy was hot, but he wasn't human. OH CRAP!

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

I pondered for a second. "Renee." I wasn't going to have him in any of my classes, so why not tell him the truth?

"Well Renee, I'm Emmett, maybe I'll see you around." He smiled and left.

Oh dear Lord, what have I done? We have another vampire here!

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

While I was walking to my first class, I couldn't help but let my mind wander through the memories of the student body. Most of them were perverted. Until I came to one that was familiar, way too familiar to me.

_**WOOT! MEMORY TIME! **_

_**FROM MYSTERY PERSONS POINT OF VIEW!**_

"_Okay, let's talk," a girl with deep chocolate colored eyes said. It sounded as if she was nervous._

_I took an intake of breath._

_**You can do, this. She won't be in any more danger once you finish this. **__I thought to myself._

"_Bella, we are leaving," I said slowly._

oooooooooooo0000ooooooooooo

I had to pull myself out of that memory, and fast.

I looked around quickly, trying to find the source. I found it.

As I walked by it, I thought in my head. 'No way in heck are you going to know what I'm thinking, ass wipe. Yeah, I know it's you, Edward.'

**Alright! That was an interesting chapter to write! So now, Lauren and I are going to try to stop Rachel from being so emo! Pray for our souls! We will attempt to finish the next chapter in two days. And hopefully, in a minimum of 4 days, Rachel will be back and we can work on ****How to Annoy Jacob Black****! Thank you for reading!**

"**Love, life, meaning . . . over." Bella Swan, ****New Moon****: By Stephenie Meyer.**


	3. This is hell isn't it?

Guess what

Guess what? We're back! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry random outburst. Continuing the story-

Chapter 3MPOV

Why is Renee imagining throwing some dude into a locker? That's nothing new, but still.

"Mark," Bella said from behind me. I almost jumped. I had completely forgotten she was there.

"Hm?" I answered turning towards her.

"What's wrong? You look like you're concentrating on something."

"Can you go check on Renee for me? I think she's pissed." I started walking again.

"Fine, on one condition." She said, still not moving.

"She's imagining throwing somebody into a locker and punching him repeatedly." I answered her unasked question.

"Thanks, I'll see what's going on." Bella said and started walking again.

BPOV

What the heck is going on? I don't mean the 'why is Renee imagining violent images, but the 'why Renee has more violence in that fantasy than before' question.

I walked slowly to Renee's first hour class.

However, when I turned the corner, Renee pounced on me.

"What the hell? Renee!" I screamed.

"What are you doing? Your class is that way!" Renee yelled, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Making sure you're alright! Your violent fantasies are annoying Mark!" I snapped back.

"Oh." Renee's face changed into a happy one. "Well, you know, teenagers are such butt munches that I have the need for an imagination."

"So are you alright?" I pushed her off me.

"Happy as Barney on drugs." Renee laughed and turned the other way, back towards her class.

_Why is she so weird?_ I sighed and got off the floor and walked to my first hour, English.

When I entered the classroom, it felt strange, but I could have sworn that I knew someone in the room, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The guys were all whistling when I sat down in my desk- they are all so strange, reminds me of Mike Newton- crap, now Renee is going to bug me about that.

The bell ran then. The teacher walked in the room and I wanted to laugh. He was small! I swear he was Renee's size!

But his voice was the best! "Good morning. We have a new student in our presence." He said in a high but scratchy voice as he made a pointing gesture towards me. "Now, Isabella Gortze came from, where was it again? Alaska?"

Of course, they are being 'friendly' "No, Maine"

The only reason we stayed there was because it was such a small state, and it was so small in population.

A small 'EEP' came from the corner of the classroom. And I recognized that small voice anywhere. I turned my head slowly to see the short black haired Alice, a mere two seats away from me. We held eye contact for all but three seconds. Her facial expression started out as surprise and happiness, soon followed by just plain confusion.

The rest of the class period I felt Alice glaring at me. When the bell rang, I hardly had any time to get all of my stuff before Alice was in front of me.

"Hello," Alice said sourly. I wonder why? Could she seriously know who I am? By the look she gave me earlier, I would say no, she has absolutely no idea who I am. Clever, Renee must have gotten me colored contacts that weren't brown. However, she knows what I am.

"Hi there," I said, hopefully it didn't sound the same as it did over 60 years ago.

"How many?" Alice asked angrily. Clearly she knew that I knew what she was talking about. "And don't you dare run away." She added.

Man I forgot how annoying that got. "Six" I answered, turning to face the door as I got out of my seat.

"Can you meet us after school?" Alice said moving in front of my view.

"Fine," I answered coldly, no matter how much I hated being cruel to her; I didn't want her telling Edward I was here.

RPOV

Thank God for Lunch! Even though I don't need to eat that funky mix of sugars and fats and road kill- man that sounds good right now- but still! I mean honestly! I was there when they learned this crap!

The lunchroom was small, somehow reminding me of Bella's description of the Forks high school cafeteria. Tables were everywhere! Good Lord!

"Renee!" I heard Bella yelling from behind me.

How dare she! I was in the middle of looking at tables! WHY? Why would she interrupt my investigation of tables?

"What the hell? Bella!" I screamed back at her.

Bella finally stopped right behind me. "I just did something stupid!"

My face lit up. Did she really do it? "You finally morphed lemons and created super lemons? And now aliens are here because they need a lot of lemons?"

"What? No!" Bella shook her head and began babbling something about "faults" and "terrible" and something about I think, pixies? And I think there was something about a bear. I was too busy staring at some random Emo kid walking past. Why the heck is everybody so familiar here? Dang that emo moves fast. Wait, oh no.

"Renee? Are you listening?" Bella yelled, pulling my thoughts back.

"Nope, now get to the point!"

"Well, we have a _family_ we have to meet after school."

Oh great, I was right! I just knew it! Finally, we can get this over with!

BPOV

What is Renee thinking? I don't like her expression.

We found the rest of our family, well everyone but Kate.

"Where's Kate?" I asked as Renee and I sat down.

"Beats me." Andrea sighed as she looked toward the hoard of fanboys standing not even 3 yards away.

**WOOT!! ABOUT 2 MILES AWAY IN THE THIRD PERSON!**

"God this hurts!" Kate moaned.

"Aw, stop being a wimp! Most girls are more flexible!" A boy named Brad said.

"But come on! Playing twister is hard!" She moaned as she fell onto the Twister pad.

**You are all perverted! I knew what you were thinking!**

**BPOV! Again!**

"hm, well anyway, um we have to meet another clan after school today. And do you mind if I skip out?" I heard Renee groan as I said this.

"Sure, but out of curiosity, why don't you want to meet them? I always love meeting new people." Jordan said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just scared, and she's really hungry." Renee answered for me.

"Yeah, that's it!" I said quickly.

"Well, too bad!" Renee growled.

I glanced at Andrea, who was shaking her head back and forth.

"Renee, please if Bella doesn't want to. So please just let her do whatever she wants. Why is this so important for her to be with us during this little chat? It doesn't make sense. Do you know the coven?"

Mark and Jordan looked up from their untouched food.

"Bella," Jordan said slowly.

"Shut up!" Renee hissed. She pointed toward the table three to the left. We all followed her gaze and saw them. All of them were staring at us. This is just great.

But, only God knew what would happen next. And it was like having a heart attack.

Renee got out of her chair, and started walking straight for them. If I weren't a vampire with perfect hearing I wouldn't have caught the conversation.

"Hello there, I'm Renee Gortze, I believe your sister" Renee pointed towards Alice who was sitting next to Emmett. "Has informed MY sister that we needed to talk. And here I am."

I saw Emmett's jaw drop.

"So, I'll introduce you all." She pointed to Mark "That's Mark, next to him is Andrea, then there's Andrea. That one is Jordan," She paused for half a second when she got to me. Renee examined my face for what seemed like ages, but that might be because of the suspense. "And that's Isabella. She's the newest."

I felt _my _jaw drop. How could she do that? I am going to kill her when we get home.

"And I believe I have all your names. But, this guy doesn't fit the description from your memories." Renee pointed toward… Oh God! It was, Edward? He seemed different, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him felt wrong.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice exchanged glances. I knew that Renee would roll her eyes at that.

"Listen, I'm good with memories alright? Let's just leave it at that."

"This is Edward." Emmett said, shaking his brother.

At this, without my permission, my body moved and I breathed "Edward"

Edward's head shot up and looked around until his eyes rested on mine. His family stared at me as well.

"Bella?" He spoke so softly, but it sounded so hoarse. As if he hasn't spoken for a while.

**So dudes, what do yallz think? Sorry for the delay.**


	4. Well this is interesting

Hello all

**Hello all! Shall we continue? Of course! **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, no matter how much we want to…**

BPOV

Oh, shit! I am screwed! Crap, crap, crap! But, I had to do something, "My names Isabella!" Crap! That sounded even worse. I sounded _way _too pissed off.

Awkward silence….

"ALRIGHT!" Renee said clapping her hands together. Which earned _everyone's _attention. The students were staring at her. Good Lord, even though she couldn't blush, she had more color than any of us. Which was scary.

Thank the Lord the bell rang just then. Renee grabbed me and almost flew up the stairs to our next class.

After school, I grabbed Renee and shoved her into the wall. "You did this on purpose!" I screamed.

"Yeah," She said calmly, as if bored and not really interested in the subject. She didn't even make eye contact with me. Renee stared at the window to her left.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Renee turned towards me. My mood was rubbing off on her. "Because you two need to get back together. You are seriously dead without him. No matter how hard you try to hide it. We have tried and we all agreed this might be the best for you!"

Wow, I was touched.

Sudden mood swing. "Guess what's going on tonight" Renee squealed happily.

I groaned. It was a Monday, which could only mean-

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Renee forced my hands off her and dragged me toward the car.

Why was God torturing me? Somehow magically –RENEE!! – We were parked right next to the Cullen's car. Andrea was talking to Rosalie, Mark to Jasper, Jordan was laughing with Emmett, apparently because there was some egg yolk on Alice and Kate's head. Wait a minute, when did Kate come back? And where the heck was Edward?

"Hey guys!" Renee yelled, and everyone's head snapped up, staring at both of us. If I were human, I would be so freaking red that ripe tomatoes would look green.

"Hey, Renee, Isabella" Jordan's smile seemed to grow wider.

"Did you ask them yet?" Oh no, she wouldn't dare.

"I thought you would do the honors" Jordan replied.

Renee smiled, "Every Monday is Mad Movie Night! I think we are going to be watching comedies tonight. Do you want to join us?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett answered before anyone else could.

"Wait, where's your brother." Renee stopped for a brief second, as if contemplating something, which was of course bull. "Edward? Is it?"

I didn't miss the exchange the family had between each other. Then Emmett kicked his car door. Meaning that Edward was inside it. What the hell is his problem? Does it hurt him so much to see me again? Is he that repulsed by me?

"Oh," Renee said slowly. And before I could say anything, she threw me into the back seat of our car. "It was nice meeting you all, see you at about six-ish? We'll bring the popcorn," We all laughed. And with that, we all said our goodbyes. Mark drove Renee, Andrea, and myself back to our house, or mansion, I guess I should say.

At exactly six, the doorbell rang. Andrea answered the door. "Hello!" Andrea said excitedly. Which rarely happened. She was the more serious one.

And with that, the Cullen's all entered and I mean _all _of them came in. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and even Edward- who, might I add was still looking strange. – Renee came running down the stairs with a BIG stack of movies. Oh shit! They are mostly musicals! This is going to be interesting.

"Alright everyone lets all go into the living room!" Renee basically shoved everyone into the living room.

The living room was surprisingly big, and I only just realized we had one. It was right next to the kitchen. Why we even had one was beyond me. And since when did we have such a BIG screen television? Was I dead for the past three days?

Once everyone got situated, Renee stood up in front of the screen. "Alright, so we have a choice of… well… A LOT of movies. Your choices are: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Rent, Enchanted, Mamma Mia…" This continued for about another 25 minutes.

In the end, we chose: Little Shop Of Horrors, Rocky Horror Picture Show **(A/N I don't know why, but I love the first half of the movie! It is so random)** and Mamma Mia.

Suddenly, a loud shriek came from upstairs. It was Renee's toy.

"I'm not going to tell you what that is. You will either think I'm a sadist, or you just won't believe me."

"Excuse me, Edward?" Renee said after she put in the first movie in the DVD player. I only then realized Edward was sitting in the chair closest to the television, and the farthest from the rest of the family. Is he trying to avoid me?

"What?" He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you mind if I sit here? It would be faster to switch movies. Why don't you sit with Isabella?"

I wanted to slap her so hard right now! Edward doesn't want to look at me! Not to mention being within 10 inches of each other.

Edward glanced at me for a moment, sighed then got out of the chair and walked slowly towards me.

For the first movie, it was quiet, except when we all started laughing at some parts.

Then for the second movie, Little Shop of Horrors, no one was able to stay quiet, we all – except Edward- critiqued all the characters.

"That would be a terrible way to go." Andrea said, "Being eaten by a plant."

"Are you nuts?" Emmett's words were almost lost in his laugh. "Dying from laughing gas would be horrible!"

"No way! Being chopped up would be the worst way to go!" Alice giggled.

"You guys are all wrong!" Jordan and Renee said together, "Dying from laughing gas, being chopped into tiny pieces and being eaten by an evil alien plant would be the worst way to go!"

We all- once again, except for Edward- laughed.

At the end of the movie, we were rolling on the ground laughing. Renee took a few minutes to insert the last movie.

A few minutes into the movie, Jasper spoke up, "That would really suck, having three possible fathers."

"Not really," Kate protested, "You can act like a spoiled brat when you visit them, and you can meet new people."

Everyone stared at her open mouthed. "Kate? You seriously?" I asked.

"Nope, I had five possible fathers"

"No way!" Emmett yelled.

"Your mother was a slut?" Renee suppressed a giggle.

"Yup,"

"Hey! Shut the heck up! They are singing!" Emmett growled, his eyes never leaving the screen. We all laughed, but we stopped talking.

"Here's a totally random question, but why don't they just to a DNA testing?" Rosalie asked at one point.

"They wouldn't have much of a plot to work with then." Alice snapped.

"What did I just tell you?" Emmett hissed.

The rest of the night went by fast. The Cullen's left a while after the movie ended. As soon as they were out the door, my family all fell to the floor. I was afraid they were dead, but of course that was impossible.

"Good Lord!" Renee gasped, moving so that her head was on Jordan's stomach.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked as I sat back down on the sofa.

"Shh. We are brain storming." Mark said putting a finger to his lips.

"About what?" I shouted, my voice shooting through three octaves.

"Shush!" They all said together.

"You guys are so--" I couldn't think of the right word. I just ran out the door in search of something to claw to bits.

The next day after school, we decided to invite them back over, this time we were all very lazy and slumped on the couches. I overheard Renee and Emmett mumbling to each other on the other side of the room.

"Come on! I dare ya." Renee was saying.

"Only if you do too." Emmett replied.

"Deal" Renee said a demonic grin on her face.

I sighed, "Alright, what are you up to?" I looked up from my plate of road kill, hey that actually sounds good right now.

"Something, now, go talk to Edward, he needs to be social!" They yelled at me before continuing their diabolical plot.

"Jordan, Rosalie, aren't you worried? They have been spending A LOT of time together." I asked.

They both shook their heads. "But they are right, Edward needs to talk. Just try."

I sighed; he thinks I am a demon from hell anyway.

I walked over to where he was sitting. Edward didn't appear to notice so I decided to speak. "Ed-"

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" He growled. Edward turned toward me, his dark eyes throwing daggers into mine.

A loud crashing sound came from outside.

"Um, I don't kno-" I began again,

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

A loud cracking noise came from outside followed by a lot of cursing.

"Listen, Edward-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He screamed.

"Hey, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Jordan, Mark, Andrea, Kate? Can you assist us for a second?" Emmett and Renee called together. And with that, Edward and I were the only ones in the house.

"Um, listen, Edward-"

"And what annoys me the most," He went on, as if he didn't hear me. His head fell so he was looking at the floor again. "Is that everything about you is the same!"

"EDWARD!" I finally yelled.

His face shot up, his eyes now penetrating mine.

Alice POV

"I can't see a thing!" I whispered. This whole emo Edward thing was getting annoying, and now that Bella is back, maybe we could have the old Edward back… Wait, no, "the Edward that came when he met Bella" man that's a mouthful.

"This better as hell work, Renee." Rosalie mumbled, peering through the glass.

"Ah, where's the trust?" Renee asked innocently.

"Do you think he'll mind what we did to his car?" Kate asked.

"What is this 'we'?" Renee hissed.

"Well, all I know," I said quietly, looking at my brother and –hopefully- soon-to-be sister. "Is that I can't see a God damn thing!"

BPOV

Man this is so awkward. What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Hey Edward, I'm Bella from sixty years ago when you dumped me in the woods. Oh, and since you guys left it turns out that there were two psycho vampires out to get me.' Or maybe even 'Hey, remember me? Yeah, I am that one girl that you thought you liked at one point but then changed your mind and ditched me to face mortal peril' man, good options.

"Alright, listen Edward," I began, weighing my words carefully. "First off, please explain why you hate me so much? Just explain please." That went smoothly. Hopefully he will stay oblivious to the fact that I am Bella long enough until I find out what the hell is going on with him.

"Why the hell would you care?" Edward hissed.

Suddenly. A loud 'thud' came from on top of the stairs, followed by a loud moaning.

"Aw shit!" I heard Renee snarl. Exactly two milliseconds later she came bursting through the front window- sending shards into the wall behind me. She ran up the stairs, and then there was an awkward silence…

"Hey, Edward we should go. Esme might get worried." Alice called from outside. What were they doing out there?

Once Edward and his family left, Jordan put a hand on my shoulder. "So, how was your little chat? What were you two talking about?"

I spun around and slapped him in the face, "you were eavesdropping!" I snarled. Do they have no shame? Honestly!

Jordan held up his hands in surrender, "We weren't eavesdropping," he said, "We were merely fixing something that Renee accidentally broke when we heard Edward screaming."

Oh, he was screaming… How did I miss that? Weird. Then it hit me, "What did Renee break?"

"Nothing," Renee said childishly from her bedroom right above us.

"I don't believe you," I said simply.

"Too bad!" Jordan and Renee said together.

"Bella, you need to eat!" Kate hit me in the back of the head.

"Would this be PMSing?" Mark asked.

Everyone laughed.

After our long laughing fit, I decided that I did need to eat. Turns out I was _starving!_

When I had finished off my meal. I began to allow my thoughts to wander. I decided to tell Edward the truth. Once that is over, we will leave. Renee just wanted me to… what did she want me to do? Confusing. That is the best way to describe her.

During lunch the next day was strange. It was unusually quiet at our table, even Renee and Alice weren't talking. Something was off.

"Hey guys," Alice said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I'm _really _hungry, so I'm going to skip the rest of school."

At this, the rest of my family got up and said together, "I'll join you."

I laughed silently. And somehow, magically Edward gave me a strange look.

I shied away from him. I did not like this one bit.

"We'll come with you guys," Rosalie said before the others could say anything.

They all left, leaving Edward and I alone, with an audience. Now I know that Renee is behind this.

I took a deep breath. I might as well tell Edward the truth.

"Edward, I really need to tell you something." I began, but then added once his mouth moved to interrupt me. "Please, just let me finish."

Edward shut his mouth and stared at me. Willing me to continue.

APOV

"Do you think that this time it will work?" I asked as all of us ran towards the woods.

"I don't know!" Renee snapped.

"Well, let's all just pray that it works. And Renee is running out of ideas. And I thought you could see the future!" Emmett said.

BPOV

Breathe in, then out. Now just simply tell him! Why the hell can't I? The whole in my chest has been hurting for so long I don't even recognize it anymore. But now, it was beyond the regular pain. This was hell!

"Edward, do you not recognize me at all?" I asked quietly.

Edward hesitated before he spoke. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry Edward, but don't worry, I'll leave soon, maybe after school if you want-" I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine.

Yes everybody… he kissed her, in the middle of the cafeteria. Don't you wish your boyfriend would do that? I know someone who would… Rachel will be gone next week so don't expect any updates anytime soon, except we might do one more chapter of this, if we have enough time… But if not… See you all in a week!Cassie 


End file.
